giveusthisdayfandomcom-20200215-history
Aang
Aang is the son of Yugi and was 5 months old when Silver Wind Grove was attacked by Akabuto. Yugi gave him to Rynn and told her to raise him and take him far from Silver Wind Grove. He is Silver Wind Grove's only hope and must destroy Akabuto. Two months later, he lived in Tear Basin with Rynn and he calls her Auntie Rynnsince she is good friends with his Dad. He chased a butterfly all the way to Silver Wind Grove and he saw the destruction once he got there. The ground was covered in dirt and there were no flowers or grass. Aang saw Zuko standing near Wind Fortress on a cliff and Zuko saw him. Aang was scared since he hadn't seen another dog in a while. Zuko asked him who he was and what he was doing in Silver Wind Grove. Aang answered him that he is Aang, son of Yugi. Zuko was shocked and asked where Yugi is, but Aang told him that he was killed by Akabuto. He told Zuko that he is being raised by Rynn. Zuko asked him if he could take him to her, but Aang saw glowing red eyes in the trees. Aang warned Zuko about he eyes and Zuko saw them and jumped out of the way just in time before Akabuto slammed his paw against the ground. Zuko told Aang to get out of Silver Wind Grove, but Aang was frozen in fear. Rynn jumped in and saved them by taking the bite when he was about to bite Aang. Akabuto ran off as Aang went to Rynn's side. Rynn was happy that Zuko is still alive and Aang asked her why Zuko is banished, but Zuko looked at the ground in shame. Aang told him that he redeemed himself by saving Ed and Yugi. They went to Cyrstal Mountain, but Rynn said that she is too old to climb. Her heart gave up and told Aang that Zuko will take him to Sheka to gain comrades and defeat Akabuto. After she died, Zuko buried her and they climbed the mountain. Aang asked Zuko again that why was he banished, but Zuko refused to tell him. After they made it to Morrow in Sheka, they went to Oda, a grassy plain area with mountains to the east. Zuko told Aang about the ones who lived in Oda, Aang was eagered to meet them that he ran and he tripped over Junko. Aang asked him if he was Aerrow and Junko asked him who told him where they live. Zuko answered for Aang and Finn arrived. Junko wanted to fight Zuko, but Aang wanted to take Zuko's place, but Zuko told Aang that Junko is too big for him to fight. When they fought, they heard a scream coming from a nearby village called Owa. Finn and Junko ran to Owa as Aang chased after them to help. Aang saw Stork being attack by a big dog. He tried to save him by head butting the dog, but the dog bit Aang and threw him at a nearby wooden wall of a house as Aerrow arrived at the scene. Aerrow was impressed and Aang walked out of the house with glowing blue eyes. Stork bit the dog's left ear and Aang used the Zettoga on the dog's ear. The dog ran off in pain and Zuko ran to him to see if he was okay. Aang got up and met Aerrow and asked him if he was related to Yugi. Aang said yes and Aerrow told him that he is the Leader of the Storm Hawks. Aang told him about his mission and Aerrow agreed to join for saving Stork. The next day, Aerrow led him to the Grazelands where Alice lives. Aang got kidnapped by Sam and Zuko and the others ran after him, but lost him. He was taken to Alice in her cave and he was knocked out. Zuko found them and Alice had Sam fight Zuko. Aang woke up and told her why they were here. She told Sam to stop and she agreed to join them. Alice told Aang about Link and where he is. They went there and found Link who was about to race other dogs. Aang join in the race and Link ran ahead to see if Aang can catch up. Aang did and Link stop to ask him why he is in his land. Aang told him and wanted Link to join in. Link asked him why he had Zuko in his group and Aang told him he is a friend. Link told Aang why Zuko was banished and challenge Aang to see how strong he is. They fought and Link knocked him out and was stopped by Kenshin and Rynn. They threaten him, but was stopped by Aang and Link was amazed at Aang. He told Aang he would join him and they went to Silver Wind Grove. They fought Akabuto and Zuko tried to explain how to use the Zettoga to Aang. Yugi arrived and told him to use the Zettoga on Akabuto. Aang used it and killed Akabuto and he restored peace to Silver Wind Grove. Aang comes back in Give Us This Day: Darkness Rise with his friends. Stork told him and the others about Dack's return. Yugi told him that they should go to Elswey and find Scott and Jill. They went to Elswey and bump into Zel, the pack, and injured Scott. They rest in an abandon cabin so Scott can heal and rest. Aang found Rynn missing and went out to find her along with Zuko and a few others. He found her badly injured and took her back to the cabin. In the morning, he asked Kenshin and Yugi to take Rynn, Zel, Scott and his pack back to Silver Wind Grove. Aang and the others continued their way to Seaore, but Aang told Stork, Finn, and Junko to take the pack back to Yugi, fearing that they might get killed. Aang and the others ran into Sheva, Jill's associate. She told them that she would take them to Jill. After they followed her, Jill's pack surrounded them. She fought Zuko and was interrupted by Rukia. Aerrow told Aang and the others about Kamato. They went back to Silver Wind Grove to explain the bear to Yugi and the others. Aang told everyone that they can back out since the bear seems really dangerous. Scott, Zel, and their pack backed out since most of the pack are kids. Rynn told Aang that why heroes, soldiers, and leaders exist. Aang went to Wind Fortress to fight Kamato and discovered that Dack has a brother, Rim. Yugi showed Aang how to use The Dashing Blade. They both used it and badly injured the bear. Aang told Rynn, Stork, Finn, Junko, and Kenshin to take Yugi back to the cave. Aang killed the bear and was ready to face Dack, but Dack told Rim to fight him. They fought, but Rim got the upper hand and almost killed him. Aang was saved by Haru and Musica. He was taken to the cave to rest. When he woke up, he saw Jill in his mind, knowing that she is in danger. He asked his friends where Jill is and Elie told him. He ran after Jill and Link followed him, but it was too late. Jill promised him that she will be there for him in spirit. Aang cried over her death and promised her that he will end Dack's reign of terror. He wanted to go straight to Dack, but everyone disagreed. Aang didn't care, he just wanted to end it. He told the old soldiers to stay except for Kenshin. They went to battle and Aang was ready to fight Dack. The blizzard was bad and made Aang's eyes foggy. Dack used that advantage and mangeled Aang really bad. Dack showed Yugi the motionless body of Aang. He threw Aang and he was dead. Everyone was shocked and Yugi told them that they should get out of Cyro and stay away. Link was sad and angry and gave up on Silver Wind Grove. Category:Major Characters Category:Wolves Category:Cyro Soldiers Category:Male Characters Category:Characters Category:Fallen Garden Characters Category:Darkness Rise Characters